


Five Colours

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ficathon prompt to write a drabble or a one shot around each of the following colours: red, blue, gold, pink, white</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Pink still to come .  
>    
> Fair warning, there’s an overuse and probably misuse of commas in here and there’s absolutely no connectivity between the five. This prompt has completely made me write alternative futures.
> 
> As usual nothing is mine, I'm borrowing characters I can't stop writing scenarios for

White

Brienne couldn’t remember the last time she had seen snow; logically it must have been after her brother died but before her father had offered her hand in marriage, if not the first time then definitely the second, though she could no longer be certain of either after the summer had ruled over most of her life. 

They had been on the road when the storm clouds finally broke, the heavy grey and white threatening all day and Jaime had attempted to argue her into finding some shelter to wait it out, but the autumn brought rains every day now and waiting brought them no closer to the Vale or the promise of finding Sansa Stark. 

Brienne had almost grown used to being uncomfortably soaked to the skin even if Jaime hadn't, though she could never really rid herself of the feeling even when they occasionally found an inn, mostly abandoned now, and once in a while a solid roof over her head was a welcome relief.

But when the first flurries had appeared, floating down on the slight breeze to rest and melt on her skin, a laugh of pure innocence had escaped her at the featherlight touch, the coming winter pressing a cold melting kiss against her forehead.

She could feel Jaime staring in amazement from his horse behind her, drinking in the unguarded sight as she rode open mouthed trying to catch a flake on her tongue as her brother had taught her back when she was a child in the fields of Tarth, a time when she had neither seen or done a single one of the terrible things that plagued her unconscious mind. 

She knew the bubbling joy couldn't last,  realised that as soon as the ice crystals began to fill the air and pick up speed as if racing towards the end of something, perhaps winter was only ever the thing that stole away the innocence of summer. 

But as the snow grew ever heavy with each step and Jaime grumbled something about her learning to listen to him, Brienne remembered something else from her girlhood. 

The snow lay across her lap and thighs now, shifting only slightly as she moved in her saddle to hide her actions from the knight behind her. Gathering it to her and compacting it all into a ball she twisted back to smile at Jaime and non too graciously, lobbed her efforts straight at his head.

The snow was too wet, not quite cold enough for what she had intended so the ball burst on impact, covering the older man in a shower of white and she had laughed again as he spluttered and attempted to throw something back at her one handed, only succeeding in adding to the collection on the ground.

Brienne was out of reach by then urging her horse into a canter as soon as she had seen his face, and as the snow fell and fell Jaime was on her tail the whole time, letting her lead him into a waiting world of white.


	2. Chapter 2

Red

It hadn't been a ridiculous conclusion for Jaime to jump to when the news came through that Brienne had finally been found on the battlefield, under a pile of bodies, assuming that it meant the honourable Maid of Tarth had simply perished in the heat of battle.

He had offered her his white cloak in the dawn light, knowing there was only ever one oath she had broken and given the chance she would have made a fine addition to the noble ranks of the Kingsguard, but she turned it down, surprising him by instead deciding upon a cloak of Lannister scarlet.

Brienne couldn't be coerced into fighting for his family, she would never do that after what happened with her beloved Lady Catelyn, but she had wanted a chance to blend in with the rest of the men in the hope that it would allow her to get close enough to take out the oppositions commander in single combat.

As Jaime fastened the red cloth to her shoulders in a mockery of a wedding ceremony they would never have, their words became twisted and folded into vows, ones of trust and respect and a barely spoken deep seated love, now and forever.

He would have kissed her then and there if he had realised that forever had always been a cursed word for him, taken her, claimed her, finished the ritual the way it was written and more, burying his undeniable arousal for his wench, his Brienne, deep inside to push for a mutual release, his name on her lips and hers on his, so she would arise the Maid of Tarth no longer.

The sentries had no further information for him, the maester's overworked as they flitted between groaning, dying men and Jaime couldn't find his almost wife in the suffocating gloom of blood and decay.

That night he dreamt of Brienne again, no beauty but that mattered little when she came to him a trembling bride and he pushed her to the floor with the borrowed Lannister cloak beneath her back, a bedding without a bed, the red cloth already having enough blood spilt on it that day that a little more wouldn’t show.  
   
His blood was hot, her skin burning,  everything wanting as he kissed her fiercely in every spot his lips could find, her calloused fingers dancing and gripping as she bucked and rocked and groaned, skin to skin. Jaime never expected that she would be this hungry as he pushed into the intoxicating warmth hidden between her legs, careful at first but rapidly loosing his steady rhythm as the femininity she couldn't deny anymore clenched around him and pushing him to the highest point he had ever been.

She had sighed and growled out his name when he touched her after, tender strokes to ease her overwhelmed flesh into the tell tale quiver of ecstasy once more. 

Exhaustion called to both of them like an old friend and as her eyelids started to close Jaime wrapped his partner, his wife in all but name, in the red cloak and helped her to the bed, slipping into easy dreams within dreams.

 

There had been little surprise, only relief in his bones, when he woke the next morning to find the unusual weighted warmth in his bed was a bruised and battered Brienne lying fast asleep with her back to him, still completely encircled by the stained red cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold

It felt right for Jaime to be standing once again with Brienne at his back, a steady presence as he raised his sword and slashed down whatever the young Queen across the water had commanded into battle. The Targaryen girl's wrath reminded Jaime of her father's, Kings Landing having been a burning, smouldering wreck for days as the dragon she had left behind in the skies dived and screeched.

Brienne spun as another soldier decided to take her on and Jaime followed the movement, turning with her to keep up their mutual protection. He adjusted his grip as the citadel in front of them suddenly burst into golden flame, blinding the pair for just long enough that Jaime felt a weapon slide across his armour.

Brienne was there before it could pierce the delicately decorated gold over his heart though and she sent Jaime a look that told him to pay attention before she slit the warriors throat and he fell to the ground.

He had been fighting the urge to send a raven to Tarth for a long time, Brienne having left the city to investigate the whisperings that her island had already fallen to the oncoming vengeance, her father close to death.

But her letter had arrived three days past informing him of her intention to return, having been reassured that her father would return to health as long as he was well cared for and Brienne indicated that she would she be of little use in that regard.

Jaime remembered her gentle hands and harsh words as he read her critical judgment and thought he must have been the only person with enough knowledge to disagree with her. 

He hadn’t known what he had been expecting when she stepped through the city gate, like she had done once before; feeling like a part of him that she must have taken away with her to her island had finally come back. 

There was no declaration of love, no maiden’s kisses for him as she had finally promised herself to another and her honour was as strong as ever, but there was an acknowledgment in her eyes that said she had returned only for him.

He nodded at her now and she smiled sadly back, a final word neither of them had the ability to say, their swords the only protection they had as the dragon dived back down to the courtyard they had found themselves isolated in. 

The golden flame burnt bright, ever closer, creeping to the golden armour of the Kingsguard as if the colour was calling like to like, and Jaime prayed to whichever of the seven that could hear him that their ends would at least be quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue

The morning the raven had finally arrived with news from Kings Landing had been the clearest Brienne had seen since returning to Tarth, since surrendering to the dying wish of her father to take up her birth rite as the heir and protector of the island, it was still bitterly cold but the dark blue sky seemed to offer a glimpse into the coming spring. 

Her hands had shook as she unrolled the parchment, not only because of the chill in the air and the gloves she had left behind in a no longer private bedchamber in the haste to find somewhere she wouldn't be overseen or overheard, whatever words were inside couldn't change her fate but it could offer a little comfort during a time in which she needed it most.

Ser Barristan's script was barely legible on the scrap she struggled to keep a hold of as the wind whipped up off the ocean waves and through Evenfall Hall's empty training yard, but Brienne remained grateful to the knight for what he had done for her old friend during their time in Kings Landing together.

Her heart slowed and stopped as she read the suddenly blurred words in front of her, blurring as her eyes filled and threatened to overflow with tears she had held back for so very long now.

Though the twins had been apart at the time of their deaths, the Stranger had felt the need to pluck them from this world at the same time, two broken halves though undeniably still one whole leaving together just as they had entered. 

The headsman had been the fate of the dethroned queen regent, a quick death though no less than she had deserved under law while the imp, the Valonqar, had taken the life of the other with his bare hands. The man she had saved from Lady Stoneheart's noose only to be slain by a noose of another kind.

Brienne cursed herself, cursed her broken oaths, the imp, the gods, anything and everything to stop the sobs that were threatening to wreck her body at the loss of yet another man she had loved and lost.

She had only one thing left of him, Valyrian steel given away as a show of trust and kept like a knight would keep a ladies favour though the only fight left to her was the one in the birthing bed, all their trust had been broken and there was nothing she could do to put it back together now. She was an oathbreaker, a woman without honour, the Kingslayer's whore. 

"Goodbye Ser Jaime", she whispered to the wind, all words are wind at their heart and though she had thought hers had healed, it was breaking all over again as she stood on the hill and threw Oathkeeper as far as she could out into the frigid sapphire blue depths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be my least favourite of the five, but I hope it at least has a different tone to the other four.
> 
> Never gonna ever happen but what the hell right?

Pink

If there was a colour Brienne hated more than pink, she hadn't come across it yet. It was a ridiculous notion, one more fitting to a lady in a tower than a knight in armour, especially when the world had faded to only black and white and grey but the idea was still troubling even when she had forcibly pushed it to the back of her mind. 

At the edge of the world, half way to the heavens, the winter and the war had seemingly ended as one, like the old gods and the new had declared them joined for one impossible moment. The sky had broken into colour, casting the new season in a golden rose pink glow and from her vantage point Brienne had cowered.

As the men of the Nights Watch celebrated she fought the demons in her dreams, a dying bear in a pale pink dress and a man wrapped in bandages stained from almost forgotten blood loss, a man she had forced to leave her to allow them both to fight on. All of it gleaming under the end of winter sky.

It was the same glow that crept into her bedchamber now. The ice had long since melted though, allowing the world to melt along with it into a spring bursting with life. She realised that there hadn't been a pink dream in years, not since the Queen in the North had christened one knight and pardoned another.

Brienne was still half lost in pleasantries brought on by the continued safety offered from warm beds and strong walls as she ungainly made her way out of the chamber, noticing petals on the floor that one of the kitchen girls must have lost off the gifts given by a courting admirer. 

The petals were too perfect, too leading as she followed a haphazard path out of the stronghold, past the yard where she would have normally trained with the Queensguard and into lush Northern fields to find what she had been missing that morning.

Jaime offered her his hand, the light hitting his face in such a way that it sent him years into the past, almost back to a time when he still served a bastard king and a mad queen. She shook it away though, even now reluctant to accept too much of his help.

Her weight pressed into his shoulder made him wince, but it allowed her to gracelessly settle into the grass alive with the flowers Sansa had commanded be planted there. The monarch was no longer the sweet romantic girl that they had rescued, but she remained true to her word and true to her friends.

Brienne leaned her head back, resting against the muscle and sinew that now had become familiar in a way she had never expected, as Jaime's right arm came around to rest protectively over her protruding belly. There was little he could do until the birth, but the restless child was soothed by the touch anyway.

She was still scared, terrified at times that this small heart could rip her away from everything she had fought so hard to protect, but she had seen the wolf queen raise a litter of pups and come out no worse on the other side. 

In the dawn light and with the blooms crushed beneath her legs, her entire world had been painted pink. Jaime's lips at her temple eased her eyes closed, safe in the knowledge that with her lover at her back and her child in her belly she could face whatever the new day had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing these little drabbles and am glad that others have too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is always gratefully received, even if I don't get around to repyling personally
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
